


Hate that I love you

by eunthusiast



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best friends 2hyun, M/M, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Park Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: Where Minhyun decided to dedicate a song to Jaehwan.





	Hate that I love you

The loud music blared from the speakers are people were either talking to each other, dancing provocatively and in his case, the man he deemed as his soulmate was hogging the mic singing a variety of songs that ranged from trot to the latest songs. He watched on as his soulmate sang confidently into the mic while others, their friends, loudly cheered him on as he belted out a very high note. His soulmate had only given the mic up once the whole night and that was to Jung Sewoon who gave a flawless performance as usual before the mic was stolen again. He just shook his head at his soulmate's antics before taking a sip from his drink that would usually be non-alcoholic but tonight, he just needed it. Before he could down the contents in his cup, another man wondered up to him and grab the cup from his hand before taking a sip from it and giving the man a worried look. 

"Alcohol?" the newcomer wondered out loud before poking the man's cheek. "What's wrong Hwang?"

"Nothing." he replied and grabbed his cup back and finished it. He was no lightweight, he can handle his drinks perfectly well it's just that he refuses to drink because he absolutely detests the taste of it. He only drinks when he feels like his world is about to come crashing down, as dramatic as it may sound. 

"Work?" the newcomer pried. The man just turned to him and squinted his eyes at him before nodding his head, not wanting to talk in more detail about his problems. Instead, he turned around from the bar and looked around trying to look for a puppy looking man with broad shoulders. When he finally found him, he poked his company in the arm before turning his gaze at the puppy looking man who was surrounded by a bunch of girls. 

"Seems like you have some competition Ong." he says and as soon as Ong followed his gaze, a hardened glare replaced the mischievous glint in his eyes before he stormed away to the direction of the puppy man. He watched on as Ong grabbed the other man and kissed him in front of all the young women around him who immediately dispersed at the sudden public display of affection between the two men.  _'Typical Seongwu'_ he thought before fixing his gaze on the man and stage and gesturing for the bartender, Hyunbin, to give him another drink.  _'Dammit Jaehwan.'_ he thought as the man on stage paid him no attention despite being in the wrong. 

"Trouble in paradise?" a new voice asked. He was about to tell them to mind their own business until he realised that it was his best friend, Kim Jonghyun with a certain Choi Minki in his arms. He didn't need to answer because Jonghyun would know. Of course he would, they've known each other since they were in diapers and words doesn't need to be said between the both of them in order to understand what the other is going through. Jonghyun whispered something to Minki who just nodded and disappeared behind the crowd in the dance floor before reappearing on stage with Jaehwan, urging him to sing a rendition of Bad Romance with him. Jonghyun just pulled out the chair beside him and stared at him, waiting for him to finally tell him what was bothering him so that the burden would be lifted from his shoulders since he of all people knows how stressed Minhyun would get if he wasn't able to express his woes. 

"I just- We had an argument yesterday." he finally says. Jonghyun just hummed to let him know he was listening and for him to continue. "I asked him why he wants to keep our whole relationship a secret and he just blew up. We've been dating for nearly two years now Bugi-yah and I don't know if he's as serious about this as I am."

Jonghyun contemplated for a while before saying anything. It's true that they have been dating for a while and there is no reason for them to hide it because both their family and friends would be accepting of the relationship. At least their friends wouldn't be able to say anything about it because Daniel and Seongwu are dating and so are Jihoon and Guanlin so none of them would be able to judge his best friend's relationship. Plus Jonghyun himself was in a very stable relationship with Minki and they have been together since high school. He is also aware that Minhyun has been in love with Jaehwan since he first saw him durning the freshman orientation in college and when Jaehwan accepted his confession a couple of years later, Minhyun was ecstatic and he had never seen his best friend so happy. But now, the same guy who was the cause of Minhyun's happiness had also become the cause of his heartache. 

"Did you ask him why he's so defensive about it?" to which Minhyun just sighed. 

"He just told me to respect his decision and left. He keeps avoiding everything and it this rate, I don't think I could ever continue being like this." to say that Jonghyun was shocked at the response was an understatement. This must have seriously hit Minhyun hard to be considering ending his relationship with the man he sees as his soulmate. He didn't know what to say so he just grabbed Minhyun and pulled him in to a hug while rubbing his back in a comforting manner. He met Seongwu's eyes from across the room and he just gave him a worried glance which he just shook his head at. This is Minhyun's business and if he doesn't want anyone else to know, he is not in the position to open his mouth and tell others unless Minhyun gives him permission to. He looked at the stage where he met Minki's questioning gaze but before he could respond, he was suddenly met with a bright idea. 

"Why don't you convey your feelings through a song?" he suggested. Minhyun just gave him a strange glance and before he could even answer, Jonghyun held up his hand to silence him before explaining himself. "You manage to convey your feelings for each other through music right? Like when you first confessed you serenaded him with a song in his apartment on his birthday but now you should also tell him about how you feel through music." 

Minhyun thought about the suggestion before coming up with a conclusion that it's not a bad idea. Jaehwan, although he can be dense, if something is said through music he would definitely understand it. He nodded and Jonghyun signalled for Minki to take the mic off Jaehwan and to change the song to Minhyun's song choice. Jaehwan whined but as soon as Minhyun took the stage, he just shut up and watched alongside Sewoon, Seongwu and Daniel while Minki moved to sit next Jonghyun. 

Soon, the tune of the song Hate that I love you by Rihanna filled the air before Minhyun sang along. 

 _You know exactly how to touch_  
_So that I don't want to fuss_  
_And fight no more_  
_Said I despise that I adore you_

 _And I hate how much I love you, boy_  
I can't stand how much I need you   
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

He sang while fixating his gaze on Jaehwan at the last line. Yes he does despise the fact that he adores Jaehwan to the end of the earth and that's why he hates it. He's sure that if they ever broke up, Jaehwan would be able to move on faster while he'd be stuck in the past wishing that he didn't end things, praying that he would get to hold Jaehwan in his arms one more time. He loves Jaehwan so much that he would do anything to make him happy, even if it means letting him go. He tore his gaze away from Jaehwan and continued to sing, completely missing the crestfallen look on the other boy's face at the thought of how much his lover must be hurting right now. 

_It's not fair_  
_How you take advantage of the fact_  
_That I_  
_Love you beyond the reason why_

Jaehwan knows, is completely aware of the fact that Minhyun loves him too much and how he would do anything for him. Sometimes he unconsciously say stuff that he knows would make Minhyun do his bidding, things that aren't necessarily bad. Like if he's too lazy to do the laundry and he wanted Minhyun to stay in bed with him, he would tell Minhyun that he should stay in bed with him if he loves him and to not leave him for laundry. Although the thought of not doing the laundry would be stuck on Minhyun's mind until the task has been done, he would do what his lover wanted so that he wouldn't upset him. It was only these memories that made Jaehwan aware of everything that Minhyun has done for him, even putting behind things important to him just to please him but in return, Jaehwan did nothing but think about himself and himself only. He didn't know how much he had hurt Minhyun for insisting on keeping their relationship a secret and not even granting the only thing his lover has asked from him. He was only taking and not giving and as soon as Minhyun sang the next lines, eyes back on him, he knew that he needed to fix this before he lost the best thing that has ever happened in his life.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_  
_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_  
_So, you'll probably always have a spell on me_

Jaehwan knew that Minhyun was trying to hold back his tears. He knew he fucked up by the way Jonghyun was boring holes into his head. Minhyun didn't deserve to be treated like some sort of dirty little secret. As shitty as the reason may be, Jaehwan was just insecure about what people would think about him dating someone as perfect as Minhyun. He himself was not the best looking person in the world and he knew that Minhyun deserved better than him so he would just sometimes brush him away when he got too close to him in public so that people wouldn't view Minhyun differently for being with someone like him. As soon as the song finished, he knew he had to do something to make this right and as an impulsive person, Jaehwan quickly moved to get on stage and grabbed Minhyun's face before pulling him into a deep kiss. He could feel Minhyun tense under his touch before finally relaxing and wrapping his arms around Jaehwan's waist and returning the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Minhyun grabbed Jaehwan's hand and dragged him away from their friends before the interrogation would start and as soon as they were outside, he turned to Jaehwan who just looked at him sheepishly.

"I love you hyung. I'm sorry for hurting you, please trust me when I say that that wasn't my intention at all. You mean the world to me hyung and the only reason why I pushed you away and insisted on keeping our relationship a secret is because I don't think I deserve you hyung. You're so beautiful, inside and out, talented, smart and loved by many. You are way out of my league. I just think that if people ever found out about us, they would judge you for choosing to be with someone like me. I'm also sorry for blowing up at you yesterday. I didn't mean it." Jaehwan explained. 

"I am not out of your league Jaehwan-ah and before you protest, hear me out. I have always considered you to be someone who is deserving of love and respect. Yes you brag a lot, yes you're loud but that's part of your charm. People who can't see you for who you truly are shouldn't even have any space in your thoughts because they're irrelevant. You're so beautiful Jaehwan, you're so beautiful that each time I look at you I feel like the happiest man in the world. You shouldn't let other people's judgemental acts get in the way of your happiness because at the end of the day, they are nothing but an unnecessary load on your emotional and mental health. I love you and you love me, that's what matters." Minhyun replied and after he finished his little speech, Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist. 

"I'm sorry for always taking and not giving hyung. I promise to improve my communication skills so that you wouldn't hate how much you love me." Jaehwan mumbled, to which Minhyun just hummed in response. He's glad that him and Jaehwan managed to sort out their differences, but he knows that even now, they wouldn't be back to how it's used to be because now everything has changed. The fact that Minhyun doesn't hate how much he loves Jaehwan shows how everything is on their way to being fixed.

A year later when Jaehwan asked Minhyun to marry him and Minhyun said yes showed how although the couple are more in love than ever, Minhyun no longer hates the feeling of loving Jaehwan more than anything in the world. After all, the younger had proved over time that he loves Minhyun just as much. 

 


End file.
